1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to water level control for pools or spas; and, more particularly, to apparatus coupled to the preexisting pool equipment for automatically adding water to the pool or spa as the water level decreases due to evaporation or splashing or the like.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The need to keep the level of water in a pool or the like up to a predetermined height is of critical importance in pools and spas, particularly where the pool or spa is equipped with a surface skimmer forming a part of the pool recirculating system. Such skimming apparatus generally includes an opening in the side of the pool for drawing in surface water, such opening extending above and below the desired pool high water level. Such skimming apparatus also generally contains a flapper float for allowing water to pass from the pool to the skimmer while prohibiting reverse flow. Such a float can become inoperative if the water level drops below the skimmer opening and this can cause malfunctioning of the system since air is drawn into the apparatus. Water in such pools is lost through splashing, leakage and evaporation and, thus, it is critical that the water level be maintained at a proper operating level.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,125 to Hodge, a water level control for swimming pools is disclosed. However, such apparatus is not coupled to the preexisting water inlet of the pool but requires a hose or the like to be coupled to a coupling 26. Obviously, such a hose would then extend across the pool deck creating a hazard and thus highly undesirable, particularly for commercial pools.
There is a need for a water level control apparatus for a pool or spa which is inexpensive, easy to install and can be coupled to the preexisting water input of the pool or spa. Such apparatus should operate automatically and unattended.